In engineering an electrical connector, electrical connector terminals must consist of positively-sensed clamping force of a certain amplitude in order to rub off oxides or sulfides of contact surfaces between a circuit board and the terminals thereby attaining acceptable conductive effects, maintaining sufficient contact area between the circuit board and the connector, and preventing fretting corrosion failure due to vibration. On the other hand, if other factors, such as wear reduction, spring rigidity and stability, are taken into account in engineering the connector, the positively-sensed clamping force of the electrical connector terminals effecting to the circuit board is preferred to be minimized so as to optimize connector performance. Therefore, how to maintain an appropriate positively-sensed clamping force being effected to the circuit board is an important engineering issue being intensively observed while engineering new electrical connectors or modifying existing electrical connectors. Because amplitude of the positively-sensed clamping force that an electrical connector effects to a circuit board will eventually affect connector reliability and force required for inserting or withdrawing the connector into or from the circuit board, manufactures of electrical connectors have given much consideration to the amplitude of clamping force while engineering electrical connectors. However, apparatus for measuring positively-sensed clamping force of an electrical connector is currently unavailable in the commercial market, where most of the time, connectors are split apart such that positively-sensed clamping force is measured by conducting tensile test thereto. The majority of manufactures also rely on past experiences, repetitive experiments and design modifications attain the desired positively-sensed clamping force. It is sometimes necessary to rely on the customers to evaluate whether the ultimate positively-sensed clamping force that the electrical connectors effect to the circuit board qualifies the customers' specifications. The only prior art known so far involves U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,171 issued on Apr. 19, 1983. Hence, manufacturers of electrical connectors in general cost considerable experimental or trial-run expenditures and take an extended engineering term to attain the desired connectors, where such an engineering approach is obviously disadvantageous to the manufacturers in contending orders and in product manufacturing.
Currently, amplitude of the positively-sensed force of an electrical connector is obtained through two measures, including analysis and experimentation, wherein the method of analysis mostly involves finite element analysis, from which the overall stress distribution and the positively-sensed clamping force of the electrical connector can be calculated. However, since in such a method numeral results are derived from specific mathematical modes, it is essential to select proper modes and to modify the results based on existent conditions in order to attain correct values. Thus, implementation of the method of analysis still relies on actual measurements of the positively-sensed force to verify the results of the finite elements analysis, to serve as a reference for modifying the analysis modes, and to help engineers who design the electrical connector to acquire feeling for the amplitude of the positively-sensed force. Therefore, taking actual measurements of the positively-sensed force is an extremely vital technique in engineering electrical connectors.
In addition, recent development of electronic industry has gradually reduced thickness of common circuit boards down to approximately 1 mm, or even thinner; compact and high density designs are thus trends that electrical connectors must follow, which trends eventually result in reduction of terminal volume and intensify difficulty for measuring the positively-sensed force of such miniature products. Most researches related to taking actual measurements of positively-sensed clamping force of electrical connector terminals being conducted by research teams, are still in the conception stage. It is to the applicant's knowledge that commercial products that are equipped with such functions are currently unavailable in the market